black angel light
by wildcountrygirl
Summary: Bella is a young Angel sent to live with her dad after a new power is rising in the supernatural world, but the new power has followed her and will do anything to have her she will both vampires and packs help, Jacob is already a wolf
1. Chapter 1

Angel creature of holy light, full of goodness to serve the almighty god, with wings and halos blah blah blah. not true well some of it is we do serve god and wing part but not all of us are good, some fell to earth and other choose to come and become guarding angel and some just came to escape and live a normal life but came into service to protect an innocent or a new powder. My mother was a earth Angel she was born here my father Charlie was part and that was enough to make me full angel. Lately there been talk of a new power rising that had all the angels been called back into duty, so mum had decide that I should go live with Charlie until it was safe.

So here I was outside the airport waiting to be picked up, mum and I had argue about this I told her I could fly down but she said I was still too inexperienced.

"Bella" A familiar husky voice said I turn to see Charlie looking down at me

"Hey dad" I smiled at him and gave him a big hug

"Ready to go baby" I nodded and walked towards the police cruiser. we were both quiet the whole trip, so I put my iPod on and promptly fell asleep

_**dark smokey shapes circle around me taunting me a creepy laughter was all around me "child you will be mine" his voice was like nails on the chalk board I covered my ears screaming stop it, I felt his influence around me suffocating the air around me "just make the choice and this will all be over" his green eyes glared at me greedily at me, the last thing I remember before waking up was pain everywhere**_

_"_Bella Bella wake up" Charlie yelled, I threw my eyes open to see we had arrived at the house, he was looking down worried at me " are you okay"

"I'm fine dad I swear just a nightmare"

"okay if you say so" he said not looking convinced and he wasn't the only one, after putting all the stuff in my room away I went down stair to see dad smiling

"what are you so happy about" I stared at him curiously leaning side way I looked past him and through the window I spotted orange truck it was old but it had character I looked back at him with wide open eyes "yep all your Bells" I ran up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek then out to expect the truck for myself dad had totally kitted it out, I felt my face light with big grin

"umm baby" Charlie said nervously I look at him confused "sweetie your glowing" I looked down at myself to see the angelic glow radiating from me, oopps I looked down blushing then glanced around quickly checking that no one was around then pulling the light back into me then letting a sigh of relief out

"sorry dad" I said looking sheepishly at him, he shakes his head at me smiling softly, putting his arm around me guiding me back inside.

I was half way through cooking some chicken pieces when I heard a knock at the door, since dad was upstairs, I open the door to see to native American men one a young boy around my age and a older man in a wheelchair with a smile that light up the dark "Bella how are you" the older man said I stare confused for a minute then the face became familiar "Billy" I smiled back "I'm good, come in"

"Billy, Jacob" dad says as he comes down the stairs, they move over to the lounge room and sit down as the game begin I shake my head and go back to cooking. I'd been cooking for good solid five minutes when I felt eyes watching me, I spin around to see Jacob smirking at me

"can I help you or do you get your kicks out of this" I glare at him then turning my back on him

" you don't remember me do you" he said moving closer

"should I ?" I say turning back around actually looking at him he was tall with short black hair well defined muscles every where dark sinful eyes that would make any angel fall

"we use to hang out all time when we were little, remember mud pies" flashes of childhood memory's of a boy came to mind "yeah kind of, thought I just made you up" I laugh out grabbing the plates and serving the food up

"narr I'm 100% real" he said pulling at his skin winking at me

"oh I can tell Black" I said walking off getting Charlie and Billy for dinner leaving him there with his mouth open.


	2. Chapter 2

All though dinner Jacob stared at me like a hungry animal but other times he stared at me with this loving expression it was so dam confusing I wish he just make up his mind, half way through dinner I started to feel weird my back was twitching painfully where my wing would be, I felt the need to be free to not be earth bound to sing to the heavens to serve. But this wasn't right I was too young to be hearing the call of the powers

"Dad" I said his eyes flashed to mine

"Bells what's wrong" he said getting up and coming over to me

"The Call, dad The Call" his confusion turn to panic

"umm Bells honey your not well go upstairs" he pushed me upstairs "Sorry about his Billy but Bella needs me so cant we call it a night"

"sure sure that's alright ring me if you need anything" he and Jacob look confused and worried but left after Charlie promised to keep them updated, he rang Mom straight away asking why this was happening so soon

"I don't know Charlie, this shouldn't be happening but maybe"

"Maybe what Ren" he shouted

"The power its looking for a mate, someone as powerful as it is"

"and you think that's our daughter"

"Charlie she doesn't just have angel blood you know what your mother was"

"I Know, I know"

what the?

what do they mean

what am I really

I heard them exchange a few more words before hanging up, I heard him coming up he stairs so quick jumped into bed and pretended I was asleep. I heard him open my door and sigh then he left, once I was sure he was sound asleep I slowly got out of bed, I walked over to my window opening it wide, I stared out at the moon and sky I felt the glow as my wing extended from my back. Once there had been pain when my wing had first start coming out but now there was bliss and peace, I stretched them right out feeling weight of them, observing the colour them, they were snowy white with the edges covered in gold that shined in the moonlight.

I stepped out of the window stepping across the sky like there was a invisible path, then spreading my wings and shooting across the sky, soring low through the trees and high through the mountain, I was standing in a big field I laugh out loud and listened as it echo though the forest. Then a loud piercing howl sounded around the forest followed by several others and they sounded like they were coming this way, so I quickly flew up into the tree and hid waiting for the noise to past.

It had been 5 minutes since the noise and I was about to come out from my hiding place when a pack of wolves came sprinting into the field but they weren't normal wolves they were the sizes of horses, they had circle a pale human looking thing that smelled like a rotting corps and its eyes were red, it snarled at them and they growled back, I squinted using my power to enhance my sight its skin was cold like ice it looked like stone which meant one thing vampire.

it went to move but never had the chance as the pack lunged at the vampire, they started ripping it apart I used the chance to get away I flew off but looked back to see one of the wolfs looking right at me like it knew me, right down to my soul, as I slid back inside my window I heard a heart breaking howl into the night which gave me shivers down to the bone

I closed the window drawing my wings around me like a blanket

feeling torn of what I am

and what there was to come

the calm before the storm


	3. Chapter 3

As dawn broke and the light flittered across my room my eyes woke to the first light of day that I had seen in forks in ages, which meant it was going to be a good day, I pushed myself off my bed and headed for the shower, the heat from the shower added to my good mood. I chose my demi jeans matched with a singlet and a red button up shirt over the top of it with my black boots, then I pulled my hair up into a smooth pigtail with a little bit of makeup of skipped down the stairs to see Charlie eating the last of the bacon but I just smiled.

" morning dad" and gave him a kiss on the head on my way of getting some ceral

" Your in a good mood this morning"

"its the weather isn't it great" I said letting my angel glow shine freely in the house, he just laughed and looked at me in wonder

" your mother use do the same thing when she was your age" he said as he shook his head "I off to work sweetie, you'll be fine to get to school"

"yes dad" he smiled then kissed my head leaving the spare keys and he was off, I was almost tempted to just miss school today but I would have to face it sometime, so I shoveled my breakfast down and I was off.

I arrived early to avoid the looks and get a good park, I sat on a bench outside as I watched the student arrive, some of them looked at my truck while others tried to find its owner it was kind of funny to watch, when it got closer to class starting I decided to got check into the office.

The front desk lady was very kind and showed me where all my classes were and the quickest routs to get there, I thank her then I quickly walked off towards my first class when I felt them, I turned to see them, five teenagers standing away from everyone else, they seemed not to belong, they seemed out of sync with this world. I must of been staring at them too long cause a boy with blond shaggy hair and a football jacket appeared beside me

"their called the Cullen's" he said I nearly jumped out of my skin "sorry didn't mean to scare you, I'm Mike" he extended his hand

"Bella" I said shaking his hand

"chief Swans daughter"

"yep"

"what class do you have first" I showed him my time table and his face lit up, turns out that we had pretty much every class together, he was nice guy but a bit too puppy dog eyed for my taste, his friends were nice, Angela and I got on great with so much in common, Jessica was kinda bitch but was really funny and enjoyed talking about clothes with her, Ben was a totally sweetie and was so in love with Angela and Lauren she was a hard person my first impression of her was she was a bitch but as I watched her as the day went on I found there was more to Lauren, whether it be the flicker in her eyes or a twitch of a smile that only lasted for a minute.

It was last class of the day Bio, which I could do in my sleep, Mike and I were the last in and he already had a lab partner which meant I was suck with the Cullen boy up the front, I gave the note to the teacher then continued to the spare seat only to have the boy practically jump always from me.

what the fuck I thought as I sat down beside him, my hair forming as a curtain between us, my head was pounding as my angel instincts were telling me to fight or fly always from this creature. I turned and stared at him using my angel light but on a low frequency to low for humans or any non-angel to detect, I felt cold, a unheeding hunger for blood, death and more death.

"oh" I said in a whisper, the vampire boy head swiveled towards me his eyes manic and confused, I leaned over to him and said "you could at least try look and act human, were in school for gods sake" I smiled and look back to the front, the boy looked at me too stunned his mouth ajar, when the bell rang I collected my books "well bye" I said giving a little wave and walking away with mike a little bit please with myself

"what did you say to Edward, I'd never seen him stunned, ever!"

"Oh nothing really, just being friendly" I laughed as we walked to the parking lot, as I got into my car I could still see him eyes wide like an owl, I laugh once more before pulling out and heading home.

well well this might be an interesting year after all.


End file.
